


Lipstick

by definitelynotgay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rating: M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Frank Iero, gerard way crossdressing, gerard way in make up, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotgay/pseuds/definitelynotgay
Summary: based on THIS interview https://youtu.be/0Ld90qmh7yQorin which Gerard talks about wearing makeup for the first time and just the CONCEPT gets Frank hot and bothered
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Lipstick

"First time I think I-lemme think. First time I wore makeup, it was creepy. You wanna hear it?"

"Mine was too…"

"I can guarantee it was you, home alone-"

"Yeah!!"

About then was when Frank started to feel his mind shift, shift with the conversation. Heat rushed to his cheeks as Gerard spoke, each little detail making the churning heat in his gut intensify. He zoned out, imagining what it must've looked like. Greasy basement Gerard, home alone and carefully dragging bright red across his lips in the mirror, doing the little lip rub thing that girls did that always fascinated Frank. He wondered if it was the whole shebang with eyeliner and mascara and shit, or just an out of character red lip.

Either were quite distracting thoughts.

"You should've known it wasn't right-" Ray threw out with a grin, sitting back on the bench.

Gerard had the same half smile on his face, lacing his hands around his knee casually. "It wasn't right-I put on some lipstick, and checked it out in the mirror, and, it definitely reminded me of Rocky Horror, and I was definitely into it, uh-"

Frank felt like his blood pressure had just bottomed out, his eyes blurring out and refocusing in a wave of overwhelming desire.

"Wow," he breathed out, his dick definitely interested in the conversation now. Gerard shifted beside him and Frank uncrossed his legs, carefully throwing an arm across his lap to conceal the issue he had going on at the moment.

The interview only lasted a few more minutes, with the questions being mostly done for, and the camera crew was soon gone. Mikey, Bob, Ray and Gerard bickered for a moment about where to get lunch, slowly making their way off the bus to have a cigarette while debating a buffet vs Shari's. Frank stayed behind, conjuring up images of naked grandma and meat processing plants, anything to distract from the blinding mental image of Gerard in lipstick.

Speaking of, the lead singer stepped back on the bus, stuffing his cigarette butt into a red bull can in one of the cupholders, letting out a sigh. "The guys are walking down the road to that buffet we drove by on the way into town if you're hungry."

"No thanks." Frank tried not to sound too strained, scratching his elbow and grabbing his worn copy of Catcher In The Rye just to have something to do with his hands. He hoped to God it wasn't obvious how affected he was. "I'm not really up for chinese food, I'll just snag some pizza from the crew later…"

"Okay cool," Gerard said in passing, grabbing his backpack and slipping into the bus bathroom as the door locked with a soft click. Frank groaned, willing Gerard to hurry up with his piss and catch up with the guys so he could shut himself in the bathroom and rub one out in record speed.

A few minutes passed, and nothing but the occasional shuffle from within. Frank stood from his spot on the couch, still frustratingly hard, and looked out the window where he could see Mikey, Ray and Bob all the way by the other end of the lot.

"Gerard?" He called out, walking over to the bathroom door. "They're gonna be halfway through dessert if you don't get out there and catch up with them-"

"I'm not going, I decided to stay back too!"

"Oh." Frank blinked, hovering. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while do you need me to leave, or-"

The bathroom door swung open and Frank looked up to see something that made his brain short the FUCK out. It was Gerard. 

Gerard in bright red lipstick and eyeliner.

"Holy fuck…" Frank breathed out, barely audible in the whoosh of air that left his body as his stomach did a flip.

"What do you think, Frankie?" Gerard smirked, eyes nervous. But it was clear from the curve of his-holy shit his lips-that he knew exactly the effect this was having on the guitarist. In fact, before he could say another word Frank yanked him down for a kiss, and the texture of the thick lipstick with Gerard's saliva felt deliciously dirty.

\------------

20 minutes later they're tangled in the sweat soaked sheets of the tiny bed in the back of the bus usually covered in boxes of merch (boxes shoved messily onto the floor). They're tangled in the damp, hot sheets, and Frank is balls deep inside of Gerard, and he doesn't know how much longer he can last. He's shocked he lasted this long in the first place, to be honest. Between the messy blowjob that left lipstick smeared all over his dick, then the bruising kisses he could taste himself in that left them both with lipstick smeared all over their faces, and now this.

Frank was pressing his forehead between Gerard's shoulder blades as he fucked into him fast and choppy from behind. He heard a needy whine that went straight to his cock, and remembered that it was Gerard in makeup that he was fucking right now. Their bus was old and retro looking, the kind with a band of mirror circling the wood panelled little bedroom, and Frank didn't even think as he grabbed a fistful of Gerard's messy black hair and yanked his head back to watch him in the mirror.

And holy fuck was the sight gorgeous. Gerard's eyes found Frank's in their reflection immediately, his mascara and eyeliner fucked all to hell. The bright red lipstick that had ultimately been Frank's weakness was smudged out in streaks all over his mouth and jaw and a shadow of pink on his neck where Frank had dragged it down with his own lips.

"Fuuuuuuck…" The sound came from low in the back of Frank's throat, his eyes dark as he took his other hand and stuck his fingers in Gerard's slack mouth, slowing his thrusts till they were slow and deliberate. He felt saliva pool around his fingers which Gerard took easily, his tongue dragging along the pad of Frank's fingers eagerly.

"Please…" Gerard garbled around the fingers in his mouth and pulling against Frank's hand fisted in his hair. Yanking back harder, Frank's hips stuttered for a moment. He forced his fingers back until they hit the back of Gerard's throat, sliding them out messily. Watching himself smear the other man's makeup all across his face with a sloppy hand, Frank pulled Gerard up off his elbows till they were back to chest. 

Gerard rolled his head back onto Frank's shoulder with closed eyes, letting the moment wash over him with jolts of pleasure. Frank, however, couldn't keep his eyes off their reflection. Gerard's bent knees spread on the bed putting his painfully hard dick on display, the clench of his thighs visible everytime Frank thrusted into him, his bare skin like a milky blank canvas against Frank's tattoos. They looked fucking hot like this, all slick with sweat and pressed against each other.

Frank hooked one arm under Gerard's armpit roughly to hold him close, dragging his other hand down his pale stomach and leaving a trail of makeup mingled with spit in his wake. He never once broke the world ending rhythm of his cock pounding in and out of Gerard's asshole.

"Oh my-oh my god-Frank-" Struggling to get a single sentence out through pants and gasps, Gerard didn't move a single muscle as he got relentlessly fucked from behind. The hand wrapped around his cock didn't help, either. "Please plea-" he choked on his own words, cutting into loaded silence as Frank slammed into his prostate.

"Fuck, Gee, you-look so fuckin' good like this…"

Gerard let out a chorus of 'don't stop don't stop don't stop fuck don't stop', tensing suddenly with a whimper. Frank could feel as the crest of Gerard's orgasm nearly as strongly as he must've felt it himself; every muscle in his body tightening desperately, his hips jamming back against Frank roughly in a last ditch attempt to get him deeper, the roll of his eyes and the careless slack in his jaw speaking volumes.

Freezing to ride it out, Frank couldn't keep his mouth shut as it happened, soaking up every detail of the glorious moment in the mirror's reflection. He was painfully close to his own orgasm, aching and on fire with his arms tightly wound around Gerard.

"God use me-" Gerard choked out, the words nearly caught in his throat. "Use me Frank, use me, fuck-"

"Oh christ, Gerard-" Frank stammered, and despite the overwhelming desire to just never move a muscle again, he pulled out quickly, arranging Gerard on his back and folding his legs up against his chest smoothly. The mess on Frank's hands just upped the filth factor, which clearly wasn't an issue with either of them.

Gerard didn't close his fucking mouth for a single second, staring up at Frank with his pupils blown out. He pulled his legs back against himself tightly and let out a 'ha-ah' as Frank pushed back into him easily, finding his own mind melting rhythm. "God, I don't, I don't usually like it like this-on the bottom, but, hng! Ah, but fuck, something about this...I miss getting filled up like this,"

"God! Fuck!!" Frank cried out, pulling out one more time before slamming back into Gerard as the heat coiling up at the bottom of his gut spilled over and shot throughout his whole body. Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's waist tightly, holding him balls deep in his ass as panted into the dip of his collarbone. "Oh my. God-"

His voice was disjointed as he rode out his own climax. He collapsed on top of Gerard, who didn't open his eyes but petted absently at Frank's damp, sweaty hair. "Yeah. Oh my god."

"You should… you should wear lipstick more often…"


End file.
